5 times
by Noblee
Summary: 5 historias cortitas que no podía quitarme de encima. Una por cada época. Semi-AU.


_HTTYD no me pertenece._

 **5 times**

 _5 historias cortitas que no podía quitarme de encima_

* * *

 **1\. Besos de no-odio**

Genial, va a morir.

¿La causante? La chica que le gusta.

Hiccup se reprende por no haber sido cuidadoso, y reprende también a Toothless por no estar siendo de mucha ayuda. ¿No entiende que sí Astrid les cuenta a los demás, ambos terminarán muertos?

Joder, lo único que quedaba era alcanzarla e intentar hablar con ella. _Claro, porque me escuchará_. Hiccup maldice por lo bajo y se acerca a Toothless.

―Oye, tenemos que alcanzarla ―La mirada sospechosa del Furia Nocturna le hace suspirar derrotado―. Mira, puedes jugar con ella si quieres, pero sin lastimarla, ¿de acuerdo?

Rayos, le sienta fatal haber dicho eso. Pero Toothless se ve más dispuesto a cooperar. Mientras se monta en el lomo del dragón, Hiccup sólo espera que Astrid no le odie por lo que está a punto de hacer.

Horas más tarde, siente su mejilla arder por el beso que le ha dado Astrid.

― ¿Y tú que estás mirando? ―comenta avergonzado ante la mirada de Toothless.

* * *

 **2\. Viejos tiempos / Nuevos recuerdos**

―Debería probar el filo de mi hacha contigo.

Su tono de voz es serio, y algo le dice a Hiccup que ya debería estar corriendo por su vida.

Toothless, tras él, mira esperando saber por qué tanta tensión.

Sin embargo, la mano de Hiccup en su cabeza le distrae.

―A mi señal, amigo ―susurra el castaño, obligándole a retroceder―. ¡Ahora!

― ¡Regresa aquí, Hiccup! ―grita Astrid, con el hacha en la mano y subiéndose de un brinco a Stormfly.

Valka suelta una carcajada y Gobber se arrima con ella, terminando él también en risas.

―Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no es así? ―comenta el hombre, dándole una palmada amistosa a la mujer de su difunto amigo.

Valka, quitándose una lagrimilla, asiente y recoge el plato que antes sostenía el pastel del cumpleaños de Hiccup.

―Como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

 **3\. Confianza mutua**

Había momento en los que Hiccup se preguntaba qué rayos había hecho para conseguirse tantos enemigos. ¿Domar dragones? ¿Ser jefe de Berk? ¿Tener una increíble, sexy y fiera vikinga como esposa?

Se suponía que ese viaje iba a ser uno sencillo, sólo recoger unas plantas que crecían únicamente en ese lugar, cerca de un precipicio. Gobber le había dicho que no era necesario que él fuera, Astrid se había mostrado de acuerdo y hasta se había ofendido un poco al saber que Hiccup iría con ella.

No es que desconfiara de Astrid, ¡pero la mujer estaba embarazada! Y que lo partiera un rayo si le dejaba la seguridad de Astrid a alguien más. Así que haciendo uso de la carta "soy el jefe y punto", se había embarcado en esa simple y sencilla misión junto con su esposa.

Y ahora, allí estaban: al borde del precipicio, con una bolsa llena de plantas y con sus dragones atrapados. _Venga, ya… ¿no pueden darme un descanso?_ , pensó Hiccup, tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento tan directo. Astrid se veía más que dispuesta a luchar, y él, bueno, él sólo quería irse y descansar un poco.

Un sutil movimiento a su derecha le alertó y se permitió sonreír aliviado.

―Astrid, ¿confías en mí? ―La pregunta era un tanto innecesaria, pero ese calorcito que sentía en el pecho cada vez que ella le decía que sí era agradable.

Astrid frunció el ceño confundida, pero bajó el hacha.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba. Con ambas manos alzadas, Hiccup se volteó hacia sus adversarios y sonrió de lado.

―Bueno, caballeros… me temo que nosotros ya nos vamos.

Los hombres asieron con más fuerza sus ballestas, pero Hiccup no les dio tiempo a hacer algo más. Tomó la mano de Astrid, corrió hacia el precipicio y ambos saltaron. Astrid gritó y le abrazó con fuerza. Eso de caer desde una altura considerable nunca había sido su fuerte. Hiccup aulló emocionado y la onda expansiva de una explosión le hizo recuperar el equilibrio.

― ¡Te habías tardado, amigo! ―exclamó Hiccup. Toothless sonrió y dio media vuelta, dejando su lomo accesible. Sin mucha dificultad, Hiccup se montó en él y Astrid terminó sentada a sus espaldas.

―Un día de estos me matarán de un infarto ―dijo Astrid, sonriendo al ver a Stormfly acercarse hacia ellos.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Astrid, tras él, sólo rodó los ojos, no sabiendo si darle un buen golpe o un beso.

Quizás le daría ambos.

* * *

 **4\. Batallas perdidas**

― ¿Qué se supone que quieres de mí, Astrid? ―Debería cerrar la boca e irse a respirar un poco de aire fresco, pero la mirada iracunda en el rostro de Astrid, le hace permanecer allí―. Ser el jefe no es sencillo y tú lo sabes.

Astrid frunce los labios en una mueca de desagrado que Hiccup lleva sin ver mucho tiempo. Con los brazos en jarras, ella alza el mentón desafiante.

―Oh, perdona. ¿Acaso tengo que coger un número y esperar mi turno para ver a mi esposo?

― ¿Es en serio? Astrid, no-

― ¿No tienes tiempo? ―le interrumpe ella. Lleva meses tolerando esa actitud de Hiccup, y ha intentado ser comprensiva. Ella sabe que ser el jefe es algo más que un título, sabe que Hiccup tiene que velar por el bien de la tribu, sabe que tiene demasiadas responsabilidades―. Vaya, juraría que este momento iba ser para nosotros. Pero también pensé que la cena de ayer iba ser para dos. Tonta de mí.

Hiccup cierra los ojos, inhalando profundamente.

― ¿Quieres que me disculpe? ―susurra.

Astrid menea la cabeza, y su pose de entereza se pierde.

―Y la próxima vez que suceda, ¿te disculparás? Porque no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida escuchando tus excusas, Hiccup.

El comentario le hiere. La mirada dolida de Astrid le retuerce por dentro.

―Astrid, yo-

Un ruido le interrumpe. El hombre que ha tocado grita el mensaje que ido a entregar. Requieren de su presencia, un asunto urgente. Cuando el hombre se marcha, Hiccup regresa la mirada a Astrid. Esta le sostiene la mirada.

―No te molestes en regresar esta noche ―dice ella, antes de irse a la alcoba del segundo piso.

Hiccup, pasando una mano por entre su cabello castaño, suspira derrotado, cansado y sumamente dolido. Astrid ha sido clara. Y él tiene una reunión importante. Sus pasos, sin embargo, suben las escaleras. Y mientras los peldaños de madera crujen bajo su peso, Hiccup sabe que tiene todas las de perder ese día.

* * *

 **5\. Viajes nocturnos**

Es de noche. El segundo turno de vigilia ha empezado. Eret, desde su sitio, le saluda furtivamente antes de retomar su posición. Astrid sabe que Hiccup es capaz de cuidarse y sabe también que Toothless le protegerá con todo lo que tiene.

Pero momentos como ese –donde su cabello apenas roza sus hombros y el frío le cala con más facilidad– le hace pensar que Hiccup está olvidando que ya no es tan joven como antes. El hijo de ambos, también preocupado por su padre, le ha asegurado que no dormitará ni un poco en su vigilia.

Una última mirada hacia el horizonte y Astrid, con paso lento, se regresa a casa. La mayor de sus dos hijas está en la cocina, esperándole a ella con una bebida caliente. Astrid sonríe y toma asiento.

―Papá es fuerte, mamá. Ya podremos reñirle cuando regrese.

El comentario es soltado con tanta naturalidad, que Astrid no puede evitar reírse.

Oh, pobre de Hiccup. La que le esperaba al llegar.


End file.
